The present application relates to a system for energy management, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to systems for managing energy in an aftertreatment system. Internal combustion engines are commonly used to power vehicles. These engines produce unwanted by-products or emissions as a result of the combustion process, such as NOx. Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR) systems have been implemented in vehicles with diesel engines to reduce NOx. However, SCR systems generally need to be above a certain temperature to properly reduce emissions. Hybrid power train systems improve the fuel economy of the system, in part, by allowing the engine to shut down during certain operating periods where a torque contribution from the engine is not needed. During an engine shut down, exhaust gases are not flowing through the SCR system, and the SCR system begins to cool toward an ambient temperature. Accordingly, further contributions are needed in this area of technology.